


Little Black Dress

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/EXTRA
Genre: F/M, Female Protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuno equips a new piece of Formal Wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Dress

Archer isn't quite paying attention when his Master picks up the new piece of Formal Wear and examines its abilities. As a Servant, his primary focus should be on where new enemies might come from, not the dead end they found an item in.

"Master-" He turns to say something, probably about the need to get going, and stops. Hakuno has decided to equip the Midnight Dress.

It has the minimum amount of fabric to even be called a dress. It starts partway down the swell of her breasts and ends barely covering her thighs, showing off every inch of leg she has. Nearly every inch of _skin_ she has.

She raises an eyebrow at his staring. "It increases your maximum HP and adds a regen effect. I thought I'd give it a try in a battle or two."

Right, battles. They have battles to get to. Archer nods and follows Hakuno's lead, watching their surroundings and not where legs meet a tight black dress right in front of him.

His blood is indeed pumping hard. He's never fought so fiercely against the enemy programs before, even if it's only to get out of the arena and back into normal clothing as soon as possible.

The relief at seeing the exit up ahead is so great that it's not until they're in the room that he remembers. "Master." She doesn't stop walking, so he reaches out and grabs her by the bare shoulder. "You need to equip a different piece of Formal Wear now."

The thought of anyone but him, enemy Masters and Servants alike, drooling over his Master chills him. It doesn't last before his thoughts are heating him up again. A few inches separate his hand on her shoulder from where her dress is just barely keeping her decent, and one good tug-

Archer tries desperately one last time to clear his mind. Since that quite predictably doesn't work, he gives in and turns her around. She opens her mouth to ask a question at the same moment that he bends to kiss her.

Hakuno stiffens, hands coming up to press against his chest lightly, and then again. It's too gentle to be a shove, but it's a push nonetheless, and he straightens back up as quickly as possible, takes a step away, and wonders how he's going to pretend that this whole affair never happened and how badly he's going to have to apologize first to regain her trust.

After biting her lip, she speaks. "Why are we doing this in the arena when the exit's right here? Aren't you the one who usually lectures me about responsibility, Archer?"

...Oh. That means. That means very different things from what he'd expected her response to be.

"My mistake. I must have been distracted by something." The same equipment he'd been cursing since she'd put it on is the equipment he's thanking to the Moon Cell and every god within it.

She smiles, a bright smile that doesn't quite match the outfit. "I forgive you just this once. Come on, let's go."

He can't help but smile a little himself. "As you wish, Master."


End file.
